<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scottish Play by mmcgui12_gmu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809696">The Scottish Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu'>mmcgui12_gmu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Macbeth - Shakespeare, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of a vague crossover between episode 2x18 ("Hollywood Babylon") and episode 10x5 ("Fan Fiction").</p>
<p>Sam, Dean, and Cas investigate a community theater whose production of Macbeth seems to be actually cursed.</p>
<p>A continuation of an orphaned work. (I copy-pasted the chapters the original author had posted before orphaning the work, and I'll make a note of where my continuation starts.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hobbit4Lyfe's Prompt Meme, The Most Random Crossovers and AUs, mmcgui12_gmu Adopts Orphaned Stories</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scottish Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537803">The Scottish Play</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel">A_Strange_Vessel (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel">A_Strange_Vessel</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme">Hobbit4Lyfe_Prompt_Meme</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu">mmcgui12_gmu</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Most_Random_Crossovers">The_Most_Random_Crossovers</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>OK, I'm vaguely inspired by a few canon episodes here.</p>
<p>Sam, Dean, and Cas go to investigate a local theatrical production of Macbeth because the old tradition of the play being cursed is more than true in this production. Accidents start happening, and they get much worse over time.</p>
<p>I hate to give possible spoilers, but at some point, Team Free Will discovers that the local theater hasn't done Macbeth in 50 years because the actor who played Macbeth back then actually died on closing night. The elderly company owner always stopped productions of the play since then, but the director of the current production ignored warnings that the original actor's vengeful spirit would come back to make the cursed play tradition real.</p>
<p>Whether the original actor was killed by accident or he was murdered by a surviving cast mate (or the company owner) is up to you.</p>
<p>A funny moment would be if it's one of those times where everyone's surprised about how much Dean knows about theatrical lore when he starts spouting info about the Macbeth curse.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thunder and lightning. Three men enter: One in a trench coat; one a tall moose in flannel; one a squirrel with a pie.</p>
<p>First man: When will we meet again?</p>
<p>Second man: Before the final performance is over.</p>
<p>Third man: So... Later tonight?</p>
<p>First man: OK, so where?</p>
<p>Second man: Backstage, up in the catwalks.</p>
<p>Third man: We'll meet "Macbeth" there.</p>
<p>All three start to move off. The first man finds a cat.</p>
<p>First man: Hey! I'm not done interrogating you!</p>
<p>Second man: I'm gonna go finish this pie.</p>
<p>Third man: I guess... I'll just go look for my shoe?</p>
<p>All exit.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is interested, I'm using the No Fear Shakespeare edition of Macbeth as reference.</p><p>This is the end of the copy-paste from the original story. I'll be picking this up with my own continuation soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>